


Cum On and Love Me

by 1JettaPug, orphan_account



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 2010s, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gene is determined to teach Eric a lesson for continuously disobeying him, but he never expected Eric to enjoy the punishment he comes up with.
Relationships: Gene Simmons/Eric Singer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Cum On and Love Me

There must have been over five hundred signed autograph posters on the table in the back. Must have been at least five hundred. It sure felt like it when Eric rolled his wrist, remembering how long he and Tommy sighed as they added their smaller signatures under Paul and Gene’s flashier ones yesterday.

He shouldn’t have been looking off behind the cameras, though. It made him look like he was falling asleep, or that was what Paul kept telling him, anyway. He didn’t care. It kept him awake, looking beyond the dozens of people interviewing them and- No. No, they were really just interviewing Paul and Gene. As usual, he was just standing there with Tommy to fill in the blanks.

He knew he shouldn’t be thinking that. Maybe it was just because he had been wearing his boots for six hours straight, maybe it was that itch he had under all his makeup, or maybe it was just because he was tired. Eric didn’t really care, though. He was tired, not getting any attention, and it had been this way for the past three weeks straight. He just wanted to unwind and have some fun. Honestly, he wasn’t asking for much...

His blue eyes drifted off across the sea of reporters, only stopping when he saw a smiling blonde girl behind the thick wall of cameras. She was the first person all day to meet his gaze, and at eye level no less!

She smiled and gave him a wave behind those black framed glasses. Eric gave her a wink, making her blush.

He felt Gene’s heavy hand shift on his shoulder. He brushed it off. Why had he even let him keep it on there for most of the interview? He kept poking him every other minute, anyway, making sure that he wasn’t falling asleep. He wasn’t going to fall asleep, dammit.

Eric heard him huff behind him, but he didn’t try to focus on it right now.

The blonde waved at him again, then cutely tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Eric thought her silver cat earrings were really cute.

He winked at her again, then tossed her a grin.

Then he winced, feeling a sharp pinch on his rear. His head straightened, and he shifted his shoulders, feeling Gene throw his arm back over them.

“Can’t have any fun, can I?” He muttered under his breath.

“Quit it,” Gene huffed, trying to keep up appearances in front of so many people. Thank goodness the same reporter hadn’t been able to wrench his microphone back from Paul yet. “We’re professional.”

“Yeah? You sure about that, Da--”

“ _Eric_ ,” he growled, lowly. “Not here. You know that.”

The Catman rolled his eyes. What a hypocrite. The amount of times Gene had practically outed them in interviews…

His gaze traveled back to Paul, who was still chatting the reporter’s head off, rambling on about the upcoming Sonic Boom tour and how KISS is superior to any other band out there. _Blah, blah, blah._

Bored, Eric swirled the gum in his mouth over his tongue and began to chew harder, and eventually louder, keeping his eyes locked on the Starchild for any reaction.

As he expected, Paul’s dark eyes quickly met his for a split second. If looks could kill…

Eric smiled innocently at him until he looked away. He was playing with fire, he knew he was, but that didn’t deter him one bit. Paul had warned him about gum chewing during interviews before, but Eric paid him no mind. In fact, it only made him want to do it more.

Even Gene’s hot breath on the back of his neck didn’t scare him. Eric opened his mouth one more time and chewed louder, and this time, the reporter noticed. All eyes were on Eric for once, and he loved it.

A few more questions, and the interview was finally over. Right as Paul finished wrapping it up, Eric knew he was in deep shit, so he made sure he was the first out of the room. His short legs could only get him so far ahead, unfortunately, but he worked his heels like a pro. He kept trying to escape to their dressing room, unaware that the rhythm guitarist was already hot on his tail.

Eric speed walked as fast as his seven inch heels would let him, but Paul was soon in front of him, hands planted firmly on his hips, his expression exasperated and embarrassed.

“What the hell was that?” He asked.

Before Eric could answer, the sound of more platform boots from behind made him carefully consider his response.

The Demon, looking equally as mad, stood by Paul, arms folded as he looked down his nose at Eric.

“Ah, of course, Daddy’s come to back up dear old Mother Hen.”

“You bet your ass he has.” Gene growled. “What’s gotten into you, Eric? You’re like a rowdy teenager. Paul’s already had this damn conversation with you.”

Eric felt like a child being scolded by his parents. He wished Tommy would come and defend him. It was an unfair battle. He just wanted to have a little fun…

“ _And?_ I’m a big boy, Gene. I don’t need Paulie coming in and acting like my mom and telling me to stand straight, shut up and stop chewing my gum.”

“Eric, you’re being such a brat. Don’t you understand that we have an image to keep?” Paul sighed, shaking his head. They just weren’t getting through to him. “You’re not gonna continue interrupting my interviews, and if you’re not gonna cooperate--”

“You’ll _what?_ ” Eric snapped, chewing his gum loudly again. All of a sudden, Gene’s eyes had a dangerous look in them that had him swallowing. He had crossed the line tonight.

The bassist and lead guitarist made eye contact, and he told him, lowly, “Let me handle this, Paul.”

Paul nodded, leaving Eric in Gene’s hands. The drummer rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He wasn’t intimidated. Not one bit. But once that dressing room door closed, it was just the two of them alone in the hallway.

Eric tried to stand his ground, staring back at Gene’s glaring gaze as he stomped up to him. He huffed, shaking his head at him, but then Gene grabbed his arm, making him gasp.

“You wanna be a wise ass?” Was all the demon said in his monotone voice before practically dragging Eric out of the building. The limo was already waiting outside, but it was expecting _four_ passengers, not just a furious bassist and his fussy drummer.

Even as they entered the limo, Gene never let go of Eric’s arm for one second. The driver didn’t dare question the full makeup and costume, he just nodded when Gene snapped his fingers and ordered him to take them to the hotel.

It was a long, awkward ride to say the least. Neither of them said a word. Eric was too frustrated and reluctant to speak, and Gene seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder. It couldn’t be helped, though. Eric knew his fuse was running short, and anything could set him off at this point.

The bassist stared ahead, ignoring Eric’s occasional glances at him and then back out the window. His grip on the Catman’s upper arm was firm and unyielding, and he tried to ignore the pressure by watching the tall buildings and skyscrapers as they passed by.

They finally reached Central Park West, and as soon as the limo stopped, the door swung open. In all his makeup and armour, Gene stepped out followed by Eric. The drummer was grateful at that moment that there was no paparazzi to capture him being manhandled by his bandmate. That was the last thing he needed to see on TMZ or on any of those Google news sites.

The Catman was tripping over his boots as the Demon yanked him along and into the lobby. He ignored the baffled hotel clerks and gawking guests, pulling the shorter man into the elevator. He pushed the button marked ‘15’, and the doors closed, sending them up to their floor. Even the soft, calming music wasn’t enough to ease Eric’s apprehension.

The elevator dinged, and they were soon heading down the hallway to their shared room. It was times like these Eric wished he was rooming with Tommy. At least Tommy wouldn’t be riding his ass about this nonsense right now.

Gene stuck the keycard into the door, opened it, and pulled Eric inside. If there was a ‘do not disturb’ sign, he definitely would have used it. Eric needed to learn his lesson, and any interruptions would not be tolerated.

Gene finally released Eric’s arm, and the drummer immediately sat on the bed, folding his arms in disapproval. He expected Gene to start yelling at him and talking down to him like a child, but the bassist just calmly walked over so he was stood before him. He, too, folded his arms, watching Eric continue to chew his gum in an obnoxious manner, refusing to make eye contact. Instead, he glared out the window.

“Okay, Eric. We’re alone now. So, you wanna tell me what that was all about?”

Silence.

“Eric.” He repeated, before holding his hand out, “Gum.”

The Catman looked at Gene’s hand, but he didn’t spit his gum out.

“I’m not gonna tell you again.”

With a groan and an eye roll, Eric did as he was told before returning his gaze to the window.

Gene tossed the gum in the waste basket, then turned back to him. “Now, tell me what that was about.”

“You know damn well what that was about, Genie!” Eric threw his hands in the air, “Paul hoggin’ the spotlight! Me n’ Tommy bein’ tossed aside like props! God forbid I have a little fun for once.”

“Yeah, but there’s a right way and a wrong way to have fun, Eric.”

“Oh, spare me the lecture, Genie.” Eric scoffed, “Save the bullshit for Nick and Soph. I’m a grown ass man, and I’ll do what I want.” He noticed Gene’s stern expression, but he wasn’t backing down. “Oh, what’re you gonna do? _Spank_ me?”

Before Eric knew it, Gene had pinned him to the king sized bed, only inches away from his face and eyes locked on the smaller man below him. The Catman was surprised by the Demon’s sudden outburst, but that didn’t change how he felt. Not one bit. He was still frustrated and wanting to rebel in any way possible.

“Wise asses like you need to be taught a lesson.” Gene growled in Eric’s ear, his hands grasped tightly around the drummer’s wrists, pinning them above his head.

Eric would have normally gulped at that threat, but he was too headstrong and confident in the moment. Gene simply smirked in irritation. He really wanted to play that game? Well, Gene would show him what kind of an opponent he was.

With a huff, he went to fetch their silk blindfolds from their shared bag at the foot of the bed. He tied one around Eric’s eyes, and the other around his wrists, keeping them behind his back.

He sat down on the bed, spread his legs, and pulled Eric by the front of his costume right in between them. His lips pulled back into a smug grin. He wanted to see his kitten be unraveled tonight. He took pleasure in knowing it would be by his own hand, too.

Eric’s suggestion to spank him earlier might have been easier and quicker, sure, but Gene didn’t feel too pressed for time right now. This wasn’t about appealing to the drummer’s needs; this was about his punishment.

He let Eric adjust to his blindfold for a moment, let him really feel the loss of that sense, before he tugged Eric forward by his choker. The Catman growled, but he didn’t pull back like the Demon expected. He leaned his head against the inside of Gene’s thigh, then sucked in a deep breath when he slowly ran his hand over his hair.

Gene let his breathing even out before he made his move.

He grabbed Eric’s hair as hard as he could manage, making his kitten cry out. “You’ve been such a naughty lil’ kitten today, Eric. So, now you’re gonna shut up and listen to daddy~”

Gene let go of him, then pulled the bottom half of his outfit down. His boots and thick codpiece hit the floor with a few thuds, followed by his tights. He pulled out his half-erect cock before guiding Eric’s face to it.

“Betcha can’t figure out what this is~”

Eric felt the warm tip hit his cheek before Gene even finished his sentence. It rubbed against his black whiskers, smudging them against the white paint.

“Lil’ Gene~?” Eric smiled. He rubbed his cheek against the thick cock, smearing his face paint all down his shaft. “Have you shrunk~?”

“No, what-!? Eric, shut up! This is a punishment. No talking.”

“You _did_ ask, Genie…” Eric chuckled. It was obvious that pigs would fly before he ever stopped talking. “Are you gonna fuck me, Daddy~?” Eric panted, excited for what was to come. His own cock began to twitch underneath his spandex. “You know how much you love my tight little hole…” As true as Eric’s words were, though, they failed to sway Gene’s decision.

“NO. You need to learn to obey me, you little fuckin’ troublemaker.”

“Aww~ So is Daddy not gonna fuck me, then~?”

“Quit pushing it,” Gene growled, narrowing his eyes at his troublesome drummer.

“Or what~? Is Daddy gonna blow a fuse? Is he gonna go nut--” Eric was cut off by the thick shaft passing his ruby lips. Gene got him to suck him down on the first try, going nearly all the way to the root. Eric was oddly graceful considering Gene surprised him, and he had to rely on him for balance. It was even stranger to Gene, though, that he slid down and up, slowly dragging his lips against his cock. When he started licking at Gene’s slit on every upstroke, the bassist couldn’t hold back a moan.

“This… This is supposed to be a punishment.” Gene growled, lowering his voice. He dragged his hand through Eric’s black hair, smearing the paint along his forehead, and yanked him forward. “You’re supposed to be whining…”

“Well, you shouldn’t have gone with sex as a punishment, Genie.” Eric smiled and chuckled as he went down on his cock again, saliva beginning to run down his chin. He moaned in delight when Gene grabbed his hair even tighter and directed him, forcing him to break his rhythm.

“Do you think Paul’s punishment would’ve been half this fun, Genie?” Eric panted, looking up at the Demon through his blindfold. His makeup was still perfect as if he’d only just applied it, while Eric’s red lipstick and white face paint were mostly smudged onto Gene’s cock.

Without another word, he went back to work, licking along the thick, throbbing vein on the side, making the bassist swear under his breath. Eric’s own member was begging for attention, trapped and leaking beneath his costume, but he knew Gene wouldn’t accommodate it. The Demon was adamant on the Catman learning his lesson.

“You’re- ah… not supposed to be…having fun.” Gene snarled, beginning to thrust into Eric’s mouth.

Eric tried his best to adjust to Gene’s rhythm, to breathe and keep his mouth open and teeth covered. Gene used him like a prop, like a warm, wet toy, driving him up and down his cock, slowing down and speeding up as it suited him.

Gene’s moans got louder as Eric’s mouth filled up with saliva. He could feel it dribbling down his chin, staining Gene’s balls on every downstroke. He wasn’t giving Eric enough time to swallow, making the blowjob messier than usual, and judging by Eric’s high-pitched breathing, he would have jerked himself off simultaneously if his hands were free.

Gene shoved Eric back almost completely off his cock, then pushed him down, down, down all the way past Eric’s natural resistance, to where he knew his cock had to be choking him and making it difficult to breathe.

He counted one, two, three, watching Eric’s hands remain utterly still in their silk bindings, and then pulled his head up until Eric only had the head of his cock in his mouth. The drummer’s breathing was ragged, but his eyes were clear and hungry, full of challenge when he met Gene’s dark ones.

“Such a useful mouth when it isn’t running,” Gene grunted, looking down at him, watching as Eric shuddered and shut his eyes. Then he pulled him down again, counted to five and let him catch his breath again while having his cock in his mouth.

Gene let it go on like that until it seemed almost unbearable, until the intervals between choking Eric and letting him recuperate were no longer enough to keep Gene away from the edge of his own orgasm. Eric was flushed, red and sweaty, and defiance in his eyes had dimmed a bit. They were still far from where Gene wanted him, though.

He pulled Eric off again, let him swallow down around the head of his cock, cum dripping down from his chin to the floor in slow, fat drops. “Had.. Had enough, kitten…?” he huffed and puffed, his hand still buried in Eric’s hair.

The Catman, not breaking eye contact, wiped off the remaining fluid from Gene’s cock before inserting the finger into his mouth and sucking it clean. It was salty and sweet, and Eric reveled in the taste and texture. He only wanted more.

“Have you…have you learned your lesson?”

“Hm… not sure I have, Genie.” Eric answered, his blindfold still obscuring his vision. He took hold of the Demon’s thick thighs, squeezing and listening to Gene trying to catch his breath.

He soon stood up. “I wanna ride you, Daddy.” The drummer was always forthright about what he wanted, and this was no exception. He straddled Gene’s lap, the bassist immediately grabbing on to his ass. It was clear Eric wasn’t going to learn his lesson, especially since he knew Gene’s two weaknesses: food and sex. He’d make sure to give Gene to ride of his life, and then feed him enough to put him in a food coma afterwards.

Gene scoffed as he undid the silk bindings around Eric’s wrists, “You wanna _ride_ me? After how you’ve acted all night?”

Eric gave a single nod, working his puppy dog eyes. “Yeah.”

“Why should... Ooof, why should I let you ride Daddy’s cock?” Gene huffed, leaning back on the bed. He sunk back in his armour some, cringing at how it pinched his backside. They really needed to strip the rest of their costumes off now.

“Becaaaaaauuse~” Eric purred, wiggling atop the Demon’s thunderous thighs. “I’ll order us some room service after this round and feed you all you want~”

Gene growled, scrunching his nose at the bribe, but his stomach rumbled, the noise echoing up through his ribcage and right into Eric’s ears. The Catman smirked, reaching down past the straps that kept his armour from bursting and poked his belly.

“You’re really gonna say no to me ordering you some food, Daddy~?”

“It’ll be on my dime…” Gene grumbled, softly. Not to mention this was not part of Eric’s punishment. Paul would murder them both if Gene’s kitten kept on acting up after tonight.

“I’ll pay~” Eric told him, blindly reaching into the nightstand and grabbing the hotel’s menu. “Are you gonna say no to these desserts~?”

“Eric… I… Don’t try to bribe me…”

“Why? Is it working?”

“Just… Ugh, just shut up and take your clothes off.” Gene ordered.

With an excited grin, Eric pulled the top part of his costume down until it reached his hips.

“Might wanna take the boots off, too, smart ass.” Gene rolled his eyes. Eric stood up, blindly unzipping his black and silver platforms, kicking them off and then working on shimmying out of his tights. Now fully naked, he reached out to feel Gene’s warm skin only to have his fingers bump into cold, metal plating. Eric folded his arms. Through his blindfold, he looked down in disapproval at Gene who still wore his armour.

“Oh, so _I_ gotta strip butt naked but _you_ don’t?”

“Well, I’m gonna need some help, baby.” Gene smirked, beckoning the shorter man over with a finger. Eric scoffed, straddling the bassist’s hips again. Of course Gene was too lazy to get up and take the armour off himself. He would call him out on it, but Eric was the main cause for Gene’s weight gain, after all. He would have Gene jabbing right back at him if he dared to do such a thing.

He started to work at the straps, unbuckling them from the back until the armour came loose. Then he moved on to the spiked shoulder and arm pieces, getting increasingly irritated when they refused to budge with no help from Gene.

With one final yank, the Demon’s armour was gone, and they were finally skin to skin.

“What?” Eric noticed the sudden silence.

“I dunno… looking at your smeared makeup… I feel like I’m about to fuck the Joker…”

“Hm, I wonder if that’s because I just had your fat cock in my mouth, Genie.” Eric responded sarcastically before giving Gene’s belly a pat, “You gonna make me get the lube too, Buddha?”

“Well, if you insist you need some.” Gene gave him a smug grin, holding onto the drummer’s thighs as he leaned over into the bedside drawer. He watched as Eric flicked the lid of the tube off. “You know, I read that it’s good luck to rub Buddha.” He motioned down below, already growing erect again.

“Yeah, his _belly_ , not his cock, Genie.” Eric squeezed a good amount of the liquid into the palm of his hand before lathering it onto the Demon’s member.

He listened to Gene’s quiet breathing beneath him as he knelt up, positioning himself over the bassist. He felt around for his bandmate’s cock, grabbing it and carefully lowering down onto it inch by inch. Fuck Gene’s punishment, now Eric was in control.

“God,” Gene groaned at the warmth surrounding him, “You feel so good, Eric… You always look so pretty sitting on my cock, baby boy~”

Eric moaned loudly, his nails digging down into Gene’s shoulders, sure to leave tiny marks as Gene guided his hips into a rough rhythm.

Eric, naughty Eric, so good at going against orders, rode Gene at his own pace, beating out his rhythm with his determination and stamina. He leveraged himself with Gene’s shoulders in a new pace that he set for them, and Gene couldn’t help but throw his head back and groan, his fingers digging into the dimples of Eric’s ass.

It wasn’t until Eric started grinding down, rolling his hips instead of properly bearing down, losing all sense of pacing as he chased his orgasm, that Gene realized what was happening. He tried to still Eric’s hips, tried to tell him to slow down, but he was too far gone. His cock twitched against Gene’s belly, so Gene had no choice.

He slapped Eric firm across the ass, just hard enough for the sound to echo through the room.

Eric stilled, breath coming hard as red bloomed across his ass. “ _Daddy_ …!”

“You gotta learn how to listen to me…” Gene huffed, shaking his head.

“Sorry…” he muttered, then, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, baby boy~” Gene caressed Eric’s face, his thumb rubbing at his cheekbone. “You’re going crazy and being a brat… Just let Daddy work his magic, okay?”

Eric turned his face into Gene’s hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. God, he loved him so much.

“How about I take the reins now?” Gene suggested as he grabbed Eric’s hips and rolled them over so he had his belly pinning Eric down on the bed. “Would you like that, baby~?”

“Yes, please, daddy~” Eric squeaked, faintly.

“Good boy.” Gene leaned down and kissed him sloppily before sliding back into Eric’s warm, wet heat.

Gene pushed himself, setting a punishing pace, his hips moving to an unheard beat as Eric writhed beneath him. He gripped tightly on to Gene’s shoulders, just letting him do whatever he wanted to him.

“Such a good boy…” Gene repeated, resting his forehead against’s Eric’s shoulder as he thrusted faster. “Finally listening to Daddy…Now if only we could, ah, get you to behave...more often…”

Eric wrapped his legs around Gene’s waist, digging his fingers deeper into the flesh of his back. He rested the side of his face against Gene’s and smiled, “If only we could get you to stop being a grandpa.”

Gene normally would have stopped and scolded the drummer for sassing him, but the immense pleasure held him back. He was so close to the finish line, and nothing Eric said could stop him from crossing it.

“Gene- Daddy, please- _aaahhh_!” Eric cut off from a particularly vicious thrust of Gene’s hips.

“What do you want, baby~?” Gene asked, huffing and puffing as he kept on diving into him.

Eric moaned as his hands shakily reached down and rubbed his own stomach. “Ju- Just… Daddy, please fill me~”

“You want me to finish in you, Eric~?”

The drummer nodded, groaning at the very thought of it. He wanted to burst with his cum. He just wanted to be covered in it and have it dripping out of him.

Eric shifted and grabbed at Gene’s thighs. “I want you to fuck me so hard and fill me to the brim, Daddy~” he begged him, loudly.

Gene groaned and dragged his nails down Eric’s sides. “Fuck… Fuck me, Eric… Say more~”

Eric licked his dry lips, sucking in a deep breath. “I wanna see my tummy swell with your seed~”

“Eric--”

“Just drizzle it over me, like a fuckin’ hot dog~”

“God-- Fucking-- You’re gonna make me--”

“Fuckin’ burst like a twinkie and spill your cream in me already, big daddy~”

Gene roared, and he came the hardest he had that whole week. He came with a slight shout that bled off into a tiny helpless whine as he fucked his cum deeper and deeper into Eric. God, it was so hot knowing his seed was deep inside his sweet little drummer. It almost made him hard again, but even as he canted into Eric, his cock grew soft until it was like pushing rope into a needle, and he slipped out.

Immediately, he flopped over on his side, then his back, chest heaving and sweat clinging to his hair, watching his semen leak out of Eric.

Eric whined, feeling himself burst all over the sheets and his thighs. He smiled, feeling his own juices slide down and mix into Gene’s falling out of the back of him. He reached down to scoop some of it into his hands and rubbed it onto his stomach. He wanted to see his daddy’s cum everywhere, his back, chest, and face. He wanted to just be absolutely covered in the sticky fluid.

Eric burst into the sweet giggles of afterglow. “These sheets are ruined.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Gene huffed, reaching out for him and pulling him close. He finally pulled his blindfold off and smiled at his cute blue eyes. “And you’re sticky as fuck.”

“Mmmhmm… Daddy, cumplay,” Eric hummed, “Cumplay with me~”

Gene sighed and slapped Eric lightly on the chest. “Get out.”

“It’s _our_ room.” Eric singsonged, “So you can’t just kick me out like one of your little groupies~ But,” he hugged Gene tighter to him. “For real, thanks.”

Gene nodded, petting his head. “Not the weirdest kink you’ve ever thrown at me.”

“Speaking of…” Eric giggled, tracing circles on the bassist’s big tummy. “Room service~?”

Gene narrowed his eyes at him. “You damn well know I want food after sex.”

Eric smiled, leaning up and stretching his limbs out. God, he was a sticky kitty. “I’m gonna answer the door covered in your spunk.”

“Fuck no. Wear a robe.”

“Can’t make me.”

“Eric…” Gene growled, leaning back on the bed. He was too tired to argue, and he was far too comfy to get up and chase his baby right now and slap a robe on him. “Wear something.”

“A hat.”

“No.”

“A hat on my dick.”

“Lord… Kill me.” Gene groaned, throwing his eyes to the ceiling above. He watched as Eric rolled onto his tummy and reached for the phone, dialing the number for room service. Yeah, he was a pain in the ass, but he was Gene’s pain in the ass, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
